Cinderella's life of a fairy tale
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Cinderella was fide up with her mother and sisters giving her a hard life. Her mother thought it was about time that she could go to the ball with her step sisters. She goes to the ball and the prince falls madly in love with her. He had danced with her until it was time to go home. Please note to yourself that this story is really about Cinderella and the prince.


Cinderella lived on a field with her ugly step sisters. She was hoping that someone would come and rescue her from the house she was living in. She was a state, but her step mother hid her in a tower forever, but someday her wish will come true.

"Cinderella, can you do the dishes?" Her mother asked her.

"Sure, step mother, but my life is only getting harder because of you." She said with a tear running down her face.

"I know it is, Cinderella." Her mum said slamming the door behind her. Cinderella fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Dad, why did you die?" She thought to herself and went to the garden.

"Cinderella!" Her ugly step sister called after her.

"What?!" She questioned her with a shout.

"Clean this mess up." Her two step sisters said and, then went out with their mum.

"God mother, why do I feel so useless?" She thought to herself, but she didn't know why.

* * *

"The prince was thinking about finding a fair maiden." One of the guards said and went out side to the prince, and, so did his father as well. He was sword fighting one of his guards.

"Did he?" The king asked the two guards and they both nodded yes.

"Yes, he did." The guard said before walking out into the garden. Cinderella had been wondering all her life, since her father left to marry someone else, but her step mum never really care for her, however she thought it out and had a think about it. She decided to claime her rights and tried to stick it on the outside.

"Cinderella, we were invited to the ball." The two of the ugly step sisters said at once.

"I know and I am not invited that is all I know. You's don't have to say anything." She said walking into the kitchen, but her step mother knew exactly what to do.

"Anastasia and Drizella, get in here." Their mother called out from the kitchen.

"Okay, mother." They both shouted back to her from her bedroom.

"We need to take Cinderella to the ball." They both never thought their mother would say that.

"Why should she go to the ball?" Drizella asked and walked to look out of the window into the garden. Cinderella was busy up in her bedroom trying to think some things through.

* * *

"Father, is everyone coming to my ball?" Prince Edmund asked as his father nodded yes.

"Yes, everybody is going to come to your ball." He said to his son. Cinderella was looking from her window staring at the castle, she wished she could go to the ball with her ugly step sisters. She wanted to scream and let it all out, but she couldn't do that. She went to clean the floors and everthing else, but her dream was about to come true. She had wondered her whole life.

"Good girl, Cinderella." Her step mother said, but Cinderella knew what was coming next. This infact was her worst nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare at all to her any more.

"Mother, what is it?" She asked her mother with curious look upon her face.

"I've decided to let you go to the ball." Her mother said as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Thank you, mother, but I promise, I won't let you down no matter what." She said shouting down the stairs to her. Her mother grined to her daughters. They were going shopping for 3 dresses.

"I know, you won't, Cinderella." She said to her step daughter.

"Edmund, everybody is infact coming to the ball." The king said in a delighted smile on his face.

"Will, Francis step forwards please?" One of the guards said giving a hand shake to her and set down at the table. Every maiden was dancing with the prince, but he didn't fancy any of them.

"Okay." Francis said with a forceful smile on her face. She didn't look to happy, but it was the same with Cinderella. She was getting out of the carriage into the ball room, but just then the prince saw her coming down the stairs.

She smiled as he touched her hand and asked her to dance with him.

"Can I have this dance?" Edmund asked her and she nodded yes to him.

* * *

"Yes, of course you can have this dance." Cinderella said catching a glimpse of him and he kissed her on the cheek. He wanted to know what her name was, but then she told her what her name was.

"What is your name?" Edmund asked her with a questioning look upon his face and with a delighted look.

"My name is Cinderella. What is your name?" She replied to his question and giving him a smile.

"My name is Edmund." He replied to her question and then he kissed her hand. Her mother watched her and she thought she could see the prince everyday, but that would mean that she had to clean everything in her house, but then she wouldn't even think about it.

"Drizella, she looks good with the prince." Anastasia said with a smiled to her twin sister.

"I know, right." Drizella said and, then she decided to sit at a table.

"Everybody, it is time to go home now." One of the guards said as he turned to open the gates and the prince walked up to his bedroom after Cinderella had gone back home with her mother. Her sisters had been watching her dancing around in her bedroom, then she stopped and had gotten fade up. This was her fairy tale though, but it had to be.

"Cinderella, why don't you make yourself some tea?" Her mother said standing outside her bedroom door and then the ugly step sisters walked in as planned. Cinderella was going to live a happy life.

"Okay, I will make myself some tea, but first let me make you's some tea." She said and walked passed her mother down into the kitchen. She had been smiling since she had gotten home from the ball. She had made some tea for her sisters and her step mother as they all thanked her.

"Thank you, Cinderella." Drizella said with a politeful smile, then Cinderella walked up stairs to her bedroom.


End file.
